


Down!

by millygal



Series: Stydia's comment fic meme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Demon!Dean knows how to get the King of Hell on his knees, he just hasn't figured out how to keep him there - yet.





	Down!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for this prompt by DreamsOfSpike Supernatural, Dean/Crowley - the only one the king will bow to.
> 
> Thank you ever so much jj1564 for the beta.

Dean’s eyes turn black as he unzips his fly and points to the floor, smirking at the creature standing in front of him. “Down.”

Crowley’s baser instincts are on high alert as he tilts his head and regards Dean’s dark eyes and smug smile, and despite the small voice in the back of his head screaming that he is the fucking king of hell and will not submit to a lesser being, there’s no denying the undulating ripple of pleasure running up and down his spine. “Pushy much, Squirrel?”

Dean knows this dance by heart, he’s retraced the steps many times since his soul was tainted, and he understands Crowley’s need to push back. However, the Demon also knows that the _King_ will do as he’s told, eventually.

Pushing his hand inside his trousers and pulling out his already hard cock, Dean uses the pad of his thumb to massage in the pre-come gathering at it’s tip, and watches Crowley’s pupils retract into pin pricks. 

Grasping himself, relishing in the feel of a lifetime’s worth of callouses snagging against his hot flesh, Dean pumps his fist and throws his head back before groaning like a bitch in heat. 

Crowley’s body moves on instinct. Sinking to his knees, he looks up at Dean and opens his mouth.

Dean’s small smirk of satisfaction isn’t lost on Crowley, but he’s too busy remembering what the Demon’s dick tastes like as it’s being forced down his throat, and he pushes his tongue out.

Dean steps forward, grips the back of Crowley’s head and slams his cock down the King’s gullet, hissing as ragged teeth scrape against his twitching shaft.

Crowley doesn’t have to move, simply mould his tongue to Dean’s cock and suck as the Demon flicks his hips, fucking his mouth.

Spit and come spill down Crowley’s chin as Dean howls and empties himself into the willing throat that is swallowing around his cock, dragging every last drop from his vibrating body.

Crowley allows Dean to shudder and slam his balls against his chin, and smiles around the rapidly softening flesh now resting gently on his tongue.

It never did take Dean long, and on his knees or not, Crowley still knows who’s in charge in the relationship. Allowances can be made when the creature you're sucking off could destroy the entire world if he had a mind to.

Pushing against Dean’s weight slumped on his shoulder, Crowley crawls up the Demon’s body before smashing their lips together, making sure Dean can taste himself.

Pulling back and finally wiping his mouth, Crowley nods and turns before clicking his fingers at the waiting minion who’s just witnessed one of the most erotic things in the history of his service. “Sorry Jim, but no one really needs to know how good I am at giving head.”

As the lower-rung Demon explodes in a shower of blood and smoke, Dean clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and rolls his eyes. “Was that entirely necessary? I know you like to be watched and all, but that dude _just_ learned how I like my burgers.”

“Just because I’ll bow to you, doesn’t mean I want the entire of my staff knowing it. Think yourself lucky I didn’t bite this time.”

 

Fin


End file.
